Never Thought We'd Meet Again
by hockeychick14
Summary: Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Bella play hockey. The girls aren't the typical girly girls they like to get down and dirty and have fun. Hearts are broken but there is always someone there to help mend those broken hearts. With the mending of broken hearts come a new found friendship that will lead to more. All Human.


**Ok so I hate the beginning of my original story so I am starting it over. I'm Canadian, but don't judge me so I will have my Canadian slang in there just so you know, and I am also a redneck so I might show a little bit of that, and that is why some of the hockey teams like Junior A might sound different and all. So yea. I play hockey myself and so some of the hockey events will be my story and that is all mine and the story is mine. owns the characters however oh and this is my first story that I am ever writting so enjoy. Oh and at the end of each chapter let me know what you think and maybe tell me what I could do better and maybe that will help me with the next chapter, and also ideas are welcomed! (:**

**The name is what I was going to call it but then I changed my idea a little so the name doesn't fit it now but I can't come up with a better name.**

**Chapter 1: (Can't come up with a name for this chapter sorry)**

"Bella how can you leave us for a week?" Alice asks as we head into the mall, and this time it was my idea because I needed some new clothes, and new hockey pants before I went to hockey camp.

"Oh come on, it's only a week not my fault Emmett has decided to come home this week. And that you two decided not to go with me. Which I don't even know why he isn't even your guys brother." I say. Emmett has been away at boot camp. Something for junior A hockey, he was playing for another team in Seattle, but this year he made the local junior A slammers. Needless to say that the entire family is extremely happy. He stayed in Seattle to finnish the school year instead of coming back for two months and possible being somewheres different in the circulm than everyone else.

He had boot camp at the biginning of the summer for the level of hockey he is playing at then he just found out that he was going to be back in Forks.

Anyways.

"Yea true, but I have missed him, and who knows maybe something will click with us." Rose says. She's had this crush on him, more like she is in love with him and wishes she could call him hers, but she can't she hardly talks to him cause she can be rather shy when being around him.

"But remember that Jake invited us all down to the lake for the weekend." I tell them.

Ever since hockey we have been hanging out and all. At tournaments we would hang inbetween games and he was really great company. I wasn't really sure of what we were but I was sure that we probably were a couple because we were always together, but it wasn't offical. Sure we had kissed, fooled around a little and we act like we are boyfriend girlfriend in public but it was never confirmed til Christmas when he asked me to be his girlfriend when we were at a hockey tournament.

"Yea I guess. And you get to see Emmett before you go." Rose says.

"Yup I get to see the big teddy bear, after a year."

"Yea, and he doesn't competely believe that you play hockey yet he has scene you play when he was home for Christmas, he still keeps asking why you decided to start playing." Alice tells me.

"Yea, and he can't believe that you scored the first goal of the season and that it was your first goal. He said that he didn't even score til his third year playing!" Rose says.

"Nope but Jake can confirm it too seeing as how he was there and witnessed it along with you two." I say to them as we head into sports check. "Alright I need some new hockey pants and under armour too."

"Alrighty I'll go get you some under armour and Rose can help you with getting hockey pants."

"Alrighty sounds good to me, we'll text you when we are done and we will meet at the checkout." I say heading off.

"I have no clue as to what I am doing." I say to Rose.

"And that is why you have me." Rose says with a big grin on her face. Clearly she is enjoying helping me.

Then we hear someone cat call. "Hey ladies need some help finding anything?" A very deep voice asks.

Rose and I spin around and there stands our big teddy bear. "EMMETT!" I shout running over to him and giving him a big bear hug! "I missed you!" To any outsider it would look like we were a couple reuniting for the first time in weeks, funny thing is we are twins. The only thing that we have the same is brown hair and brown eyes, other than that he was one of his own.

"Bella what are you guys doing here?" Em asks.

"Well Bella here needs new hockey pants before she heads off to hockey camp." Rose says.

"Oh yea wheres that at Bella and why haven't I heard about this?"

"Its in Seattle and you haven't heard cause I never thought to tell you yet you big goof."

"When do you leave for this camp?"

"Well you are lucky cause you have me for a week, and speaking of which I thought you weren't going to be home til the weekend?"

"Oh we got done boot camp early, and they said that where I was playing for the Slammers this year that I didn't need to stay and train with them and that I should come and train here when the time comes. I was going to call but I decided to surprise you but I did not plan on running into you here."

"Oh yea so how come you are here anyways" I ask him.

"Oh Jasper and his brother are travelling with me instead of being cramped in a car with his parents and sister who are heading to Forks to find a place for them to move to because Jasper got signed too cause I guess that they liked how we played together this season that they wanted us both." Emmett tells us. "So you say your going to hockey camp next week in Seattle?"

"Yea why?"

"Oh because Jaspers brother is going to be going to a camp next week too, think he said that he was going to one that is being held at University of Washington?" Em says.

"Thats where my camp is!" I say.

"Really when are you leaving?"

"Um on Sunday, why?"

"Oh well since we are going to be going there Sunday Jasper brother could go with us because there faimly is going to be visiting family so we could save them a trip and they can visit longer with there family."

"Ohhh." I say trailing off.

By now we have found some hockey pants and Em says that they are just like the ones that he has. And we are looking for Alice because we finished sooner that we had thought we would and we cannot find her anywheres. Then we see her, she is talking to someone.

"Yo Jasper you'll never guess who I ran into just now!" Emmett asks.

Then the guy turns around, "Not one cule... wait it that your sister Bella?" I'm guessing is Jasper.

"You bet! This is her friend Rose and her other friend Alice which I see you've already met."

"Yup just about knocked her over here when I came around the corner."

"No wonder she is so high strung." I say. Then I get a glare from Alice. "What it's true!" I say holding my hands up.

"So wheres Edward?"

"He's just looking for some new gloves, he's going to camp on Sunday." He tells us.

"Oh yea speaking of camp, Bella is going to camp too the one you said your brother is going, wanna go with us that way your rents could look some more for a house and visit with your family?"

"Yea that would be awesome my parents would love to be able to stay here a little longer seeing as how they have not scene this part of our family since Christmas." Jasper says.

"You ready to go?" Emmett asks.

"Yea lets just go find Edward." Then someone extremely good looking comes into view. Oh my gosh he is a looker. Hey just cause I have a boyfriend already doesn't mean I can't say the other good looking are hot! And then he comes up to us so I am guessing that this is Edward.

"Hey Jazz, I found some new gloves you ready..." And he trails off and looks up and we lock eyes.

Then I am snapped out of my daiz because of Alice and Rose start giggling! Then we break eye contact and look at where the giggling is coming from and I give them a pointed look and they giggle even more!

Then Emmett nudges me, "We are talking later."

Then I blush, "You saw that didn't you?" I whisper.

He just nods.

"Alright you ready?" Jasper asks.

"Yup!" WOW! Thats a panty dropping voice!

"You got the underarmour that I needed right Alice?"

"Yup!" She says holding up the bright pink piece of clothing!

"ALICE! You never listen do you!"

"Yes I do that one is mine sorry that you don't have a since of humor these are yours," Throwing me a blue and green shirts.

I punch Emmett and Rose both in the shoulder, "Your both lucky I don't know you that well or else you would be getting the same thing, I got a nickname last year that I am not a big fan of cause of all the pink tinker bell and my mom got me for hockey gear!"

"HEY!" Alice shrieks!

"Guess I am not the only one with out a sense of humor now am I?"

"Come on you two lets go!" Rose says.

We pay for our stuff then go and get a bite to eat with the boys.

"So Emmett tells me that you two get to play together again this season?"

"Yea I wasn't too sure as to what would happen if we didn't get on the same team again because he lets no one get past the blue line so it makes my job easy at stopping the puck." He says.

"Oh so your goalie are you?" Alice asks.

"You bet ya!" Jasper says.

"Cool!"

"So Bella it has been bugging me, what is this nick name that you got that you don't like?" Edward asks.

I glare at Alice, "Pinky." I say.

The boys take to laughing there heads off!

"Jack asses! Its cause of my mom and Alice! I was content with the pain jersey that I had but mom and Alice couldn't stand not being able to pick me out on the ice at practices, so they bought me a hot pink jersey, water bottle, and laces! Then the next practice I could only find the pink one! To make mattes worse I was the only girl on the team and Alice had relaced my skates too! So they all called me pinky!"

Everyone was laughing!

"Alice do you forget what happened when I got home that night?" I ask her, and she stops laughing and giving me the you wouldn't even dare!

"So what did happen?" Jasper asks.

"Yes Alice why don't you tell us?" I ask her.

She gives me a death glare! "Dearest Bella here took my shampoo bottle and switched it out with pink shampoo dye! And made it so I over slept so when I did realize I had pink hair I didn't have enough time to try and wash it all out! So I had to go to school with pink streaked through my hair!"

Now everyone is laughing at her!

"I did however get my original jersey back but not the laces which I didn't mind too much but I did however keep the nick name pinky for the remainder of the season!" I tell them.

"Well that's good!" Emmett says while laughing.

"But I did get back at her for the pink hair!" Alice laughs!

"OH MY GOODNESS! She freaking taped my stick up in pink tape! There was like 10 layers! It took me forever to get it off!"

"Wow you two are quite the jokesters, remind me not to do anything to make them mad!" Edward says laughing!

By this time they come out with our food.

"That looks sooo good Bella!" Rose says. Looking at my ham and cheese omlete that I have.

"It is really good!" I say after I take a bite. "That looks good too Edward!" He's got a hot turkey sandwich.

"Well it does look good, but we are soon going to find out." He says taking a bite."Mhhm it is good!"

Just as we get to ready to leave I get a text from Jake.

**You and the girls still coming to the lake tomorrow? -J**

**Yeah we are, mind if Emmett and a couple of his hockey buddies come with us. -B**

**No problem more people the more fun we can have! -J**

**Sweet! I'll let them know and see you tomorrow!-B**

"Hey so the girls and I were going to the lake this weekend with Jake, and I just asked him if it'd be cool if you guys joined us and he said yes. So you all are more then welcome to join us if you want!" I tell Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"Yeah that'd be awesome! Seeing as how mom and dad are looking at houses all weekend!" Jasper says.

"Yeah when you guys leaving?" Edward asks.

"Tomorrow morning round ten. Meet as our house and we will all head out together." I say

"Sounds good to me." Jasper says.

"Alright see you guys tomorrow!" I say jumping into Alice's yellow Hyundai Genesis 6 speed turbo.

Once we arrive at home we get my hockey stuff looked after and my bag packed for the week so that when we get back Sunday morning all I have to do is load it up and go.

"So what should I take this weekend. I am planning on taking my wheeler with me and all." I say.

"Can we take our dirt bikes too?!" Alice asks.

"Yeah sure can dad just finnished rebuilding his trailler so we can load them up on that with my wheeler."

"Sweet!" Both girls say at the same time.

"We should go get some food for the weekend after we get your bag packed Bella." Rose says.

We stopped at Alice and Rose's places on our way trough town and got there bags seeing as how I live outside of town.

"Yeah and if you don't mind me driving your car Alice, you two can bring your dirt bikes over and we can load them in the morning see as how my wheels are in the shop for an oil change and getting my new rims put on."

"Yeah that would be ok, I suppose that way we can save time in the morning." Alice says.

"Good stuff, so you gonna let me pack my own bag or should I just sit back and watch?" I ask taking my duffle bag out of my closet.

"Hand it here." Rose says.

So I let the girls pack my bag, but I do get my red neck racing sweater in there. As they are going that I get my wheeling gear out and into its bag; us girls are particular with our gear when it comes to wheeling, we got it all the right helmet, goggles, pants, boots everything! When we reveal that we are girls after ripping around we are every guys wet dream. Alice and Rose race every once and awhile.

"Alright Bella we are ready to roll" Alice says coming down the stairs tossing me here keys.

"Yeah just a minute I want to run this upstiars and put it with the rest of my stuff so I don't forget it."

Not minutes later we are cruising into town. Headed to the local grocery store.

"So what should we get?" I ask getting a cart.

"Well we are going to the lake, so chips, smore stuff, hot dogs, I don't know." Alice says.

"So junk food." Rose says.

"Guess so, but not too much cause Jake will probably have lots." I say.

"True enough."

"We should get Emmett to get us some booze!" Rose says. "Seeing as how he's 19."

"I'll try but hard to say if he will or not." I say.

"Maybe he'll get it if I ask him." Rose says.

"You go right for it."

"But the only problem is I don't have his number."

"Oh, here." I say tossing her my phone.

"HEY HEY HEY! BELLA WHATS UP!" I hear Emmetts booming voice on the other end of the line.

"First this is Rose not Bella, and to answer your question I was hoping you'd be awesome and gets some beer for you boys and maybe some girly stuff too for this weekend for us?" She asks.

"Really well thats good and your awesome!" Rose says. "Talk to you later." Then she hangs up.

"They already got it! He said he's got us some quote girly stuff for us."

"Sweet!" Alice says.

"Alright so we got what we need lets go!" I say.

On our way back to my place I drop the girls off and I take my time heading back to my house when I hear something like a dirt bike then the girls rip by me.

"Fools your gonna get hurt!" I mutter.

Once back to my house the girls go and get their gear in their bag and I chuck everything in the fridge and and freezer and dig out the two coolers so all we have to do is throw everything in it in the morning.

**SO PUMPED FOR THIS WEEKEND! -B**

**ME TOO! - J**

**Don't mind if we bring the bikes and wheelers and all? -B**

**No that would be awesome-J**

**Sweet! We also got some snacks and stuff and Emmett has hooked us up with some booze -B**

**Awesome! -J**

**Alright well the girls want to watch some movies so got to go. Later! -B**

**Have fun -J**

"What are we watching tonight?" Alice asks. Holding up 21 Jump Street, Fast Five, and This Means War.

"Fast Five!" Emmett says storming into the room with pop corn.

"Hey is mom and dad home yet?" I ask. Just then the door slams shut.

"Bella!" I hear mom call.

"Does mom know your home?"

"Nope."

"Well give me ten minutes to get my keys and to get the ok for the trailler to take our wheelers."

"Alright then."

"Hey! Got my keys?" I ask.

"Yup here they are honey."

"Thanks mom!"

"Hey dad you know how we are heading out to the lake tomorrow, was wondering if we could use the trailler to take our wheelers donw, the girls bikes are in the garage right now."

"Yeah I don't see why not just be carefull."

"Thanks dad your the best.!" Not after I get that out Emmett comes barrelling down the stairs.

"Emmett my boy! I didn't think you were going to be home til Sunday!" Dad says.

"Was able to leave sooner than planned!" He says.

"Thats great!" Mom says.

"Yeah and he gets to come to the lake with us along with a couple of his hockey buddies." I say as I head back up stairs.

**Chapter 2 will be up soon! **

**Hoped you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
